1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stack molding apparatus, and more particularly, to a high-speed stack molding apparatus utilizing a rotary-type mould, in which a reinforced fiber material is stacked on a surface of the rotary-type mould utilizing the rotary-type mould to reduce processing time and enhance productivity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an article of composite materials is formed by stacking layers of materials consisting of fiber, fabric, tape, film and foil. At this time, the fiber can be made up of glass, carbon, aramid fiber, or quartz as a material. Fibers formed into a woven sheet are called “fabric” and fibers arranged in a unidirectional ribbon are called “tape.”
The composite material articles are formed with various structures from a plane sheet or panel having a relatively simple configuration to a large-sized and complicated structure. At this time, the composite material article may be manufactured through a process called “fiber placement.” However, the above fiber placement consists of the steps of stacking a molding material (i.e., prepreg) obtained by pre-impregnating reinforced fiber with a matrix, and heating and pressurizing it to harden the resin. At this time, according to the shape, the reinforced fiber is classified as a one-way prepreg or a cross prepreg, and a thermosetting resin such as an epoxy resin is mainly utilized as the reinforced fiber.
The above composite material article has been utilized for structural frames of aircrafts, vessels, ground effect vehicles, trains, sports equipment, blades of wind power generators, which require light weight and high strength, and the fiber placement process is typically achieved by a hand lay-up method.
At this time, the above hand lay-up method is a method in which the fiber in various fabric forms such as a woven form, a knit form and a sewn form is placed on a surface of a mould, the fiber is impregnated with a resin by means of a roller and a brush, and the fiber is dried in the air. After hardening, the fiber is separated from the mould to produce the article.
However, a conventional method is disadvantageous in that when the resin to be hardened is exposed to the atmosphere, a great deal of a volatile substance such as styrene gas is released from the resin into the air, and the volatile substance of the high concentration is bad for the operator's health.
In addition, the above conventional method can be used to manufacture one hull or a few hulls. However, since the operator stacks the composite material on a surface of the mould manually and dries it, it is impossible to mass-produce due to the time required for stacking and drying the composite material, which means that productivity is low.
Furthermore, it is difficult to impregnate the fiber material with a resin at an optimum ratio and a layer of composite material stacked on a surface of the mould does not have a uniform thickness, and thus a surface of the hull is not evenly formed. Therefore, an external three applied to an outside of the hull is concentrated on a portion having a thin thickness, which deteriorates the strength of the hull.